Far away, for far too long
by i-love-u-4eva-and-always
Summary: based on Nickelbacks far away for far to long. Review.


**Susan and prince Caspian has sort of become a really cool couple all of a sudden. I always shipped them but, I don't know they just seem really interesting, so expect more Susan/Caspian fics. Anyway, this is a song fic, based on Nickelback's Far away. I got this of GentleLadySusan 's video, so check that out! This song describes the couple so well and I'm going to stop rambling now so that you can get on with the story, enjoy!**

Caspian's P.O.V. is underlined

**Susan's P.O.V. is in bold**

_Italics Is both_

_**Song is all**_

_**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
**_

That time, that place, when me and Susan kissed I just... wow!

But i made one mistake, I married Lilliandil, I thought Susan would never come back, her brother and sister did, she didn't and I just thought 'well I can't have Susan and Lilliandil is nice, so why not?' Susan was why not!

**Aslan told me I was never going back to Narnia! But i did! Why? I'm glad Caspian's with Lilliandil, because who was I to make a king wait for a queen who was never supposed to come? If i had one chance, would i kiss him again? If i felt one more breath of his would i do something I would regret? But i haven't loved anyone since Caspian, just in case there's one last chance left.**

___**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
**_

_But I hope you know, that i love you, i have loved you all along._

_I miss you, because _you/**i **_have been away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming of you, with me and that _you/**i**_ didn't have to go_

_Because i can't breathe, if i can't see you_

_**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
**_

On my knee's I just have to ask, one last dance, I may be married but I can still dance with a lady, that isn't my wife.

**I would go through all of hell, just to hold your hand again. I'd give England up, I'd give all the lipsticks and the fancy dinners and the "men". Because none of them compare to Narnia and Caspian! I will give anything, but I won't back down, i won't give up on us!**

_**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
**_

_But I hope you know, that i love you, i have loved you all along._

_I miss you, because _you/**i **_have been away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming of you, with me and that _you/**i**_ didn't have to go_

_Because i can't breathe, if i can't see you_

_**So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
**_

**I was always so far away, so far away for far too long! So far away! I've been away for years! That's far to long! But you have to know, Caspian has to know...**

_**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

I wanted you to stay but I knew you had to go, to prove to the Telmarines that Aslan wasn't there to kill them! But i wanted you to stay so bad! 'Cause i needed you, I still need you I need to hear you say that you love me! That you loved me all along! Because i did, i do! And i forgive you for being away for far too long, even if you haven't forgiven yourself. So please keep breathing, cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe me!

**Just hold on to me and never let me go.**

please keep breathing, cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe me!

**Just hold on to me and never let me go.**

please keep breathing, cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe me!

**Just hold on to me and never let me go.**

**I was far away for far too long.**

**And it killed me.**


End file.
